


Morning Glow

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Body Worship, Kitchen Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lazy morning sex in Aoi's kitchen.





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I found on the now long since dead [GazettE kink meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html), and the _rimming/licking_ square for my 2019 Season of Kink card. The prompt on the kink meme was: _Aoi x Uru kitchen counter sex with plenty of oral and tongue play between Uru's thighs._ Sorry for the super-late fill, anon! And if anon isn't in fandom anymore, hopefully someone else will enjoy a little plotless porn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi loved late mornings (or more accurately, late lunchtimes, since he'd fallen asleep around 5am), especially when he woke up with someone next to him. Empty beds were all kinds of horrible, and they appeared far too frequently for Aoi's taste. But this was a good morning, and Aoi smiled when the other person rolled over in his sleep and his hand ended up on Aoi's chest. 

Aoi raised his head to look at the hand. Big and broad, with long, ring-adorned fingers and black, slightly chipped nail polish. He knew that if he turned it over, he'd find calluses just like his own - a guitarist's hand. And that hand had brought him considerable pleasure the previous night... well, early that morning, to be more precise. 

They'd had a quick shower before falling asleep, but Aoi still felt like he needed one. Possibly because it was his stomach all the come had landed on. His arse still had that well-fucked feeling, the one that only made him hornier in the morning...

A cigarette was more important though, and since he didn't want to wake Uruha up or annoy him with the smoke, he slipped carefully out of the bed. After quickly washing off, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed his pack of Marlboros and a lighter, heading out on the balcony. Tokyo was busy, of course, and he could hear the traffic bustling on the main road. He liked the lights and the mystery of night time better, but he had to admit that daytime Tokyo could be pretty nice as well. He finished his cigarette and slid the balcony door open. The aroma of freshly-made coffee welcomed him.

He dropped his cigarettes on the table and walked into the kitchen. "Uruha?" 

"Mm." A very naked Uruha was leaning against the counter, watching the coffee maker at work, but turned his attention to Aoi and smiled over his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Morning." Aoi smiled back and stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around Uruha's waist. 

He barely had time to reflect over how nicely his erect cock fitted against the cleft of Uruha's arse before Uruha had straightened up and turned around in his arms. Aoi instantly forgave him though, because Uruha's lips were warm and soft against his own.

"I didn't want to wake you," Aoi mumbled before teasing the curve of Uruha's upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

"You didn't." Uruha's hands moved down to Aoi's hips, pulling him snug against Uruha's. No doubt about it, Uruha was also hard. "You not being in bed did."

Aoi grinned. "You missed me?"

Uruha shrugged and slid one hand over Aoi's arse. "It got cold."

So much for romance, Aoi thought, chuckling to himself. But Uruha's hands were distracting, and that little wiggle he did that made his cock rub against Aoi's through his sweatpants... Aoi moaned softly. "Care to tell me what you're doing naked in my kitchen?" he whispered.

"Making coffee?" Uruha kissed the side of Aoi's neck.

"More like making me horny..."

"You don't mind."

Aoi had to agree. No one in their right mind would object to having a naked Uruha in their kitchen. He grabbed Uruha's hips and lifted him up to sit on the counter top. Uruha slid his legs around Aoi in something of a hug, one hand in Aoi's hair. 

"I'm guessing you're not interested in coffee?" Uruha's voice was low and slightly husky.

"Coffee can wait," Aoi said, lips exploring one of Uruha's nipples. "This is more important." He sucked the hard nub into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, almost smiling at the gasp that came from Uruha. He kept playing with it for a little longer, then moved over to the other side of Uruha's chest, giving the other nipple the same treatment. When Uruha tugged at his hair, Aoi looked up at him, only to have his mouth caught in a deep kiss. 

"More," Uruha whispered when he finally broke the kiss, smiling.

Aoi dove back in, but only licked around the nipple a few circles before continuing down. The pad of his thumb took over the teasing, rubbing over the wet nub while he focused on licking a trail down Uruha's stomach, going around his bellybutton and then continuing further, following a line of sparse hairs downwards...

He veered towards the crease between Uruha's abdomen and thigh, following it with his tongue and lips to the inside of the thigh. The skin here was soft, creamy pale, and so smooth... Aoi found himself letting out a small moan as he sucked gently on the delicate skin. Part of him wanted to bite it, hurt it, mark it as his property, but mostly he yearned to revere it and worship it gently. He kept licking and kissing, the hand in his hair urging him on, and their gazes met briefly when he looked up at his lover.

Uruha was getting impatient, he could see, but Aoi wasn't done yet, and nothing Uruha did or said could hurry him on. Not that he tried. Uruha moaned softly as he submitted to the teasing, letting Aoi do what he wanted, legs splayed apart on the counter. 

After a little detour to Uruha's balls, where Aoi licked the soft skin, making it contract and wrinkle, and then sucked one of them into his mouth accompanied by the little moans and sighs Uruha was making, he directed his attention to Uruha's other thigh. 

It was as smooth as the other, recently waxed and hairless, practically inviting a lavish tongue-bath... Until Uruha tightened his hand in Aoi's hair and almost growled, "Come on, stop teasing."

"Mm, bossy." Aoi smiled. It was impossible to ignore Uruha's erection, as it was constantly interfering with the thigh-licking now, poking him in the neck, dripping pre-come into his hair, rubbing against Aoi's cheek when he moved. Aoi's own cock was getting impatient as well, having built a large, throbbing tent in his sweatpants. "I like it."

Uruha flashed a grin at him. "Yeah, you liked it last night too. Now, suck me."

Aoi didn't have to be told twice. He loved doing this, and the previous night, there hadn't been much opportunity for it, so now he was determined to take his time and enjoy it properly. He took Uruha's cock in his hand and pushed it up towards his stomach to lick it from the base to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the crown, teasing the slit occasionally, and licking little drops of pre-come from it. The sounds that came from Uruha now were going straight to Aoi's already aching cock, and he had to push his sweatpants down so he could get his hand around it. As he started stroking himself, he took Uruha's cock between his lips and let it slowly slide into his mouth. 

He bobbed his head, keeping the same pace with his hand on himself, and the kitchen was filled with ragged breathing and broken moans. Uruha filled his mouth perfectly, the silky-smooth head gliding over his tongue, as deep as he could take it. Aoi could both hear and feel Uruha gradually becoming undone and with each passing moment, he was getting closer to his orgasm as well. 

Aoi increased his effort, one hand sliding over Uruha's thigh while he sucked his cock noisily, not caring about the wet mess he made. Uruha's cock swelled a little more and his balls tightened against his body, and just a moment later, Aoi's mouth was filled with come. 

Aoi swallowed quickly, his hand moving faster over his own cock now, and he licked every drop from the tip of Uruha's cock. Then he pulled back, burying his face against Uruha's leg and moaned loudly as he couldn't hold back any longer, come spattering and dripping onto the kitchen floor.

After a few moments of heavy breathing Aoi straightened up and smiled at Uruha. "Now we can have coffee."

Uruha gave a short laugh and wrapped his arms around Aoi, pulling him into a kiss. "And then a shower. I think we both need it. You can join me..."

Aoi had a feeling there wouldn't be much resting that day. But he didn't care; this was much better.


End file.
